


im a mech

by Shikijika



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Egg Laying, M/M, Mech Preg, Multi, Rating will go up, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, might change rating, too lazy to type more tags :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikijika/pseuds/Shikijika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl name lavender has an accident in a car chrash dying instantly And Waking up as insecticon was not her idea of her morning</p><p>Author note deleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mechanical metarmophosis

**Author's Note:**

> Well first time posted here and i have this same story on fanfiction net. But its not getting much attencion here and sry if something are wrong i kind of try and my phone reset so it mke the story strrange

Hey guys first story i make its gonna be longer than this no worries pm or review if something wrong my grammar is wrong a little and thanks for giving it a chance my friend help me though i give credits and cudos to him epilogue ~~first point of view.~~ Ring, ring, it was 10:30AM as i answered my cell phone tiredly with a yawn "...Hello." I answer to whoever it was that called me so early as i walked towards my 1995 Protege Mazda car , "Hey Lavender, are you coming to work today or not?" asked an older man with a calm but stern voice. It was my boss. 'Oh, yes! just give me fifteen minutes to get there Mr. Miles, i'm on my way!" i suddenly responded suddenly waking up completely. I could hear my boss gritting his teeth in anger as he replied "Hurry the hell up or i'm going to fire you! this is the second time this week!" "Ahem, yes Mr. Miles sir, it wont happen again" i quickly answer with a worried yet calm tone opening the garage door and begin driving on the road. My boss simply sighs and hangs up i then close my cellphone and continued driving with high speed. While driving I see a big hole, trying to manuveur to get out way, the phone still in my hand slips just as i see a car suddenly passing a red light, going the opposite way i am, straight towards me. Trying to manuver out of the way i fail making my car crash on to road side against a tree "Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuu" were my last word before everything went dark. ~few hours later~ "Ohhhhhhhh." I groan and moan from the pulsing pain in my head while i hold it up and rub it gently. My crystal blue eyes suddenly narrow and open with a start ''Ah! where am i? did i die?'' I asked outloud to no one in particular causing me to jump at the sound of my voice "What the hell?" I suddenly gasp hearing my voice again. It sounded almost metallic and robotic...almost as if i- 'oh, 'no no no it cant be!'' i say in quick and immidiate denial as i look at my hands. They were very big and looked like male sharp fingers causing my eyes to widen even more as i stare in horrific shock. I then looked at the crystals sorrounding me as i get up from the ground and walk up to one of the crystals seeing my reflection upon it. The reflection showed a large sharp face, smooth metal, a mouth full of fangs a large bulky body with purple and silver color schemes ''N-No way...this it can't be...i'm an eradicon...no wait no. hmm...what's the name...i dont-'' a woman's voice suddenly cuts me off 'snapping me out of my thoughts. Hey, my insecticon'' I suddenly turn around to see the most creepiest cybertronion i' have ever seen. 'i need to play around but she give me the creeps oh fuck' I answer '' yes queen arachnid'' she smirks ''well arent you a charmer my loyal subject I want you to go to my chambers in a few kliks for some fun if you know what I mean'' she smirks again. and turns away walks to the direction of her chambers moving her hips in sensual manner 'holy shit hell no I hate her she is a pshyco I might have a body of man but im woman well femme and mech now' I look the way she left going the other way I see two corridor picking the left one upon going I see more insecticons. I shiver slightly seeing so many 'bugs bugs every where all I need is bugs spray' I chuckle out loud one insecticons looked at turning on my direction how distracted I was it put his servo on my shoulder ''brother you alright'' I jump a bit seeing the insecticon talk to me I was shock ''yes brother im fine I just hit my head withcone of the energon crystals'' the unkown. Chuckles ''its alright I was thinking if you where fine one the workers told me about our queen im so proud she notice you its your dream come true'' I cringed 'oh hell nah plz this have to be a nightmare'.

To be continued. Im evil lol but anyways fix it just a bit XD


	2. oh well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this awkward really lol i was gonna give up but an idea came into my brain for this chapter i dont know if im doing them right or justice XD
> 
> But i swear i wanna go to 10 chapter lol i really need grammer fixing sry if it wrong or short i promise the chapter are gonna be longer but itfeels like im writing allot sry for late update

~Nemesis No one pow~

"Ugh" a thump was heard over the med bay. "Well slag my finish" knockout screech

Breakdown rolls his optics because of his partner antics and yelling turning over his friend. "what is it now knockout" knockout groans turning from his workstation to breakdown "we need a new vehicon helper because this one i kind of offline him for ruining my finish again"grunts knockout breakdown looks at his partners ped seeing the latest vehicon helper for the med bay knowing his partner cut the vehicon vital fuel lines. "I dont know if megatron would want give another one knockout" breackdown says still looking at the vehicon bleeding over the dark floors of the med bay."i know that maybe if i ask for a sturdier vehicon we need help everytime with the med bay when were go scanvenging for energon and come back this place becomes a dump make wanna get all their tail pipes" knockout engine roars. Breakdown sighs closing his optics almost receving a processor ache looking at the med bay door as it opens to reveal soundwave tall form he plays a recording "soundwave tell does embiciles to come to the control NOW" the recording stop while the other two mechs gulps in unision they walk to med bay doors.

~nemesis control room no one pow~

"What is the meaning of this" megatron growls out griting his denta grabbing knockout by his neck while the mech in question flinches and chokes "what are you talking about my lord" knockout gulps "this" putting more force on his servos making knockout gasp and letting go of the gasping mech pointing at the console while soundwaves moves to the console playing the video that show knockout killing another of his soldier. "Hehe megatron my lord im very sorry the vehicon keep ruin-" knockout chockes but megatron cuts him off "i dont care of your slaggin finish i dont want you killing more of my soldiers you want another assistant let me give you another assistant soundwave contact me with arachnid imidiatly" megatron chuckles darkly on the screen arachnid appears on screen of the console another insecticon is behind looking quite nervous "my lord" the femme in question asks. "Arachnid i want you to do me a favor and send me one of your insecticon to serve me it seems one of my mech needs to taugh a lesson" megatron smirks at knockout direction making the mech in question uncomfortable breakdown being quiet to the ordeal is horrified about the the new outcome "sure my lord i'm gonna send one of my mech there tomorrow afternoon arachnid over and out" arachnid dessapear off the screen. "well knockout atleast you gonna have a new assistant tomorrow" breakdown chuckles nervously "shut up breakdown a insecticon no does things are savages no! they are worst than savages they have claws they could ruin my perfect shiny finish" knockout crys of his misery "you ask for an assistant you got one dont fail me knockout" breakdown grabs a hysterical mech a guides him back to the med bay. while all vehicon snickers quietly of the medic antics because his the one killing one of them off once in a while instead of the autobots

~back at the cave no pov~

Lavender bored of her mind helping the other insecticon moving the boulders and big energon crystals. its been tree weeks that she became an insecticon learning to control her new form and newfound power is not easy for her to handle. she hears light ped walking her way 'i hate this femme' "you" lavender turns she knew it was her she was talking about its that the bulky frame of the insecticon are bulky not noticing the slight nervousness that came she answers in her scratchy voice "yes mistress" arachnid darkly chuckles "well bad news your going to the nemesis megatron wants one of you to go so i pick you it seems you are far more graceful than the others i dont want knockout on my aft because i send one of the ruthless one to him so i send you don't worry about anything my sweet" arachnid smirks and walks away leaving with some of the insecticon looking at her afts. 'If cybertronion could vomit ill vomit' lavender though while she checks her claws and armor pricking off little rocks that are stuck under her plating she looks at the other bots and walks to her secret cave since the tree weeks she been here she keeps wandering to her cave so no one can come she know this part of the cave is abandoned so she comes here eveyday escaping everyone. missing her family and friends she want to go back to them 'well atleast im alone for a while until ill go to the nemesis' she thoughs whole sigh sleepily she leans back to the stone wall sits down and offline her optics going into recharge thinking of away to go the autobots side making sure they dont shoot her on sight.

Well i dont know about this i though this was alright for a first chapter well guys i was thinking making knockout submissive and her dominant or knockout dominant or her submissive or pair her with someone like wheeljack or bulkhead i dont know been changing my mind lol plz review. Of your opinions or ideas for the idea of the pairing knockout seems small now XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i dont know about this i though this was alright for a first chapter well guys i was thinking making knockout submissive and her dominant or knockout dominant or her submissive or pair her with someone like wheeljack or bulkhead i dont know been changing my mind lol plz review. Of your opinions or ideas for the idea of the pairing breackdown pairing seems small now XD


	3. welcome to the nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well i think there lots of error i did say i would make it a little long and sorry for the late chapter life is on the way sometimes .

'Thoughs'

::comlink::

"Talking"

~Spark bond~  
Chapter 3

Lavender pov

-five hours later-

Coming out the space bridge with the wanna be femme was so annoying i feel bad for the cybertronion around the ship it seems so dull and grey now following Arachnid to the medbay to meet Knockout was exicting i mean his my favorite beside soundwave ofcourse. Arachnid stops and turn to the door and it opens my frame tense sensing chemicals and energon plating shifting a little in nervousnes i see knockout working on something his back at as 'ok now im really nervous i dont wanna be disected' my mandible twitch Arachnid turns to me "now my pet now your his now be a good insecticon. And dont be an idiot and obey his commands understood" i nod in confirmation the she turns to knockout clears her troat "hmph".

Knockout pov

Since breakdown is in rec room i wonder when that spider is gonna bring my new servant over. I look down synthetic formula i been trying many forms to crack this but no luck i hear someone behind me turning around i see Arachnid with a big insectiocon bigger than breakdown too i creen a little imagining if it touches my plating then she talks "well here my most 'graceful' mech i have be grateful i spare one of mines" the the femme leaves closing the door in the process. I look at the insecticon it shuffles its pedes in a nervous reaction i look at it and ask "hello there do you have a name i cant call you thing. " it huffs and garbles trying to talk in a scratchy voice "i-i h-h-ave n-n-o- n-a-m-e" voice rough and scratch like it has not been use in years i cringe and sigh i humm and i say "ok im gonna check on you now you seem rough up and all does scratches what you guys do play in rocks" as say that then i signal it to follow me to one of the berth from the med bay i signal it to sit in one of them the insecticons sits with huff giving a tire sigh so i walk to my desk and grab my scanner. I go back to the insecticon and scan him his squirms a little "keep still im scanning your troat"

The stat came back its voice box seems dusty but ok in a way its like it never use it voice box

"Ok well im going to fix this later now come with me i need to show you a room. Besides breakdowns" i say the insecticon gets up and follows my to the other side of the medbey i open the door to let the insecticon in "there you go just look for me if you need help" as i say this the door closes while that Breakdown enter "hey Knocks i saw the insecticon its quite big isnt he uh" i groan "yes it quite is i want it far away from though i cannot stand does disgusting creatures near me"breakdown chuckles and frowns a bit "hey what dont you kill it him hmm he could be a great alay to us if something happens to any of us" i frown 'ofcourse he will say that' i think it over and sigh in defeat "ok , ok and later maybe give it a name if thats slaging ok with you " i put my hands on my hips.

Breakdown pov

I saw the insecticon its quite cute than most of the other and smaller too my spark give a little flip and whirl when i saw him i don't know why i smile but the feeling felt quite nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh naughty breaky oh well if you see mistake im sorry and should i change him because i could twist it anyways i need to change her name any suggesstions


	4. New name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for late chapter got a super dupression and as always sorry for grammar and everything else if sounds wrong i try to proof read my self but its a lost cause lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for late chapter got a super dupression and as always sorry for grammar and everything else if sounds wrong i try to proof read my self but its a lost cause well if anybody want to steal my idea thats fine i like more stories like this lol

'Thoughs'  
  
::comlink::  
  
"Talking"  
  
~Spark bond~  
Chapter 3  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Breakdown pov  
  
'Hmm let see we cant just keep naming insecticon' i tilt my a healm a bit at the in thought "be careful with that" i heard a crash i quickly look at the back i see the insecticon helping knockout with some spilled medical energon that crash to the floor "breakdown when i told him i wanted another help i didnt meant a destroyer" knockout groans at me.   
  
I chuckle "cmon knockout he his not that bad" knockout growls and look at the insecticon and point his finger on his chest plate "not that bad! Not that bad!!" He trows his servors in the air in frustration the insecticons looks down and whine slightly  
  
Lavender pov  
  
"Im sorry" i said feeling slightly fluster over my mistake i been having them allot i dont mean it but since turning this big i have accidents every 5 minutes. Breakdown clears his intake "well if you want i can help him with some of his problem".  
  
"See that you do or he goes back to the mines with arachnid" breakdown walks toward and put his hand on my shoulder "hey its fine dont worry ill help you since you came from the mines the only thing you know is to dig for energon" he hums slighty thinking over something "i was thinking of making you a name since we are still calling you insecticon" i look at him in surprise 'i heard that he sometimes talks to the vehicons but he wants to give me a name thats a surprise' he stops and looks at me   
  
"How about skullcrusher or what about the mythical human name zeus i been reading them allot in my spare time since only knockout calls me for buffing his armor sometimes so what do you say should we call you that name" i purr slightly at him i rumble at him "i like it allot" he smiles but frowns a bit "hmm hold on i need to take this comm link" i answer with an ok i keep purring in happiness 'well i dont have to think a name anymore'.  
  
I hear him grunt "well it seems they found an energon mine we will try to do this later or maybe tomorrow" i whine slightly and lean toward him and gived him a nuzzle. He chuckles and pets my helm with affection i feel my spark spin happines i have to confess to my self since coming here everytime im with breakdown my spark spins widly not in a bad way but in a good kind of way he stops petting"well i have to go ill see you in a few hours" i see him walk away but i stop him with a nuzzle in his neck cables it. He stop and pats my helm again and whine at his departure.   
  
I look around the medbay and though to my self "well im gonna try and clean this place up" i rumbled happily at the though of seeing him again but i stop my self and get depressed fast 'im just lowly insecticon im so ugly and disgusting' i whine sadness at the though.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you enjoy ill try to put more words but my ideas is poof ill try to put the next chapter soon

**Author's Note:**

> A little comment or a kudos and ill post one more chapter its means someone is seeing it or like it if thats ok i think nobody reads no more sometimes


End file.
